Monkey D. Garp
(retired) | occupation = Vice Admiral; Instructor | age = 76 (debut) 78 (after timeskip) | epithet = ; | jva = Hiroshi Naka | birth = May 2nd | Funi eva = Brian Mathis }} Monkey D. Garp is a Marine vice admiral. He is the father of the infamous Revolutionary Army leader Monkey D. Dragon, the paternal grandfather of Straw Hat Pirates Captain Monkey D. Luffy, and the adoptive grandfather of Whitebeard Pirates 2nd Division Commander Portgas D. Ace. He took charge of both Coby and Helmeppo's training. After the war, he became a Marine Instructor to train new recruits, though still retaining the rank of vice admiral. Garp is one of the major figures, along with Sengoku, Shiki, and Whitebeard, from the times when the "Pirate King" was still alive. Appearance Garp is a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man. He has a beard and a scar over his left eye. In the anime, his eye color is blue, and his hair is gray, whereas in the manga, it is white. Garp and Tsuru are the only two vice admirals to have special shoulder-pads; Garp is black and red while Tsuru is purple whereas the standard color is blue. Garp also sometimes smokes cigars. During the Battle of Edd War, Garp's had two black stripes on his epaulettes and it increased to at least four stripes by the time of the Marineford War. The dog mask that Garp initially wore when introduced served to hide his identity as Luffy's grandfather, whose design had appeared in Romance Dawn, Version 2. After their relationship was revealed, Garp has only worn the mask upon making entrances. In his free time or vacation, Garp often wears sandals, a tropical shirt and light-colored shorts. He sometimes pairs this shirt with black trousers and boots. When visiting Dadan during Luffy's childhood, he sometimes wear his official black suit without wearing his Marine cape. Twenty-four years ago, Garp's hair and goatee were still black, with sideburns beginning to whiten. He wore a dark double breasted suit with a white shirt and a red tie. When he was a child and a young Marine, Garp resembled Luffy, though more muscular than his grandson. As a child, he wore a tropical button shirt with shorts and wielded a pipe staff. Garp already had the scar on his left eye in his childhood days. Gallery Personality Garp is a caring and eccentric person who is loyal to both his criminal family and the Marine Headquarters he has served for decades. He has a habit of falling asleep during conversations and can be absentminded. Luffy's crew noted his apparently hereditary selfishness during Garp's interaction with Luffy in Water 7. Unlike many Marines, Garp does not believe that one's lineage determines their path. On a similar note, he does not believe that being labeled a criminal necessarily makes someone a bad person. Although Garp wanted his grandsons to become marines, he entrusted their care to a mountain bandit whom he had refused to turn over for prosecution. Garp does however, believe that throwing children into harsh conditions will ultimately make them strong and has no problem with hitting them to drive home a point. Despite this, Garp is a supportive person. When Ace asked Garp whether he should have been born, Garp told Ace that he will find the answer if he continues living. Although he will ultimately comply with Marine HQ's most serious orders, Garp highly values his freedom and family. He often bends the rules to accomodate these values. He initially refused to capture Luffy in Water 7 until explicitly ordered to do so. Additionally, Garp is generally amused by Luffy's exploits as a pirate and only seriously laments both of his grandsons' choices to become pirates after Ace is captured. When Garp prepares to fight seriously, he often removes his Marine coat or suit jacket. Like his grandson, Garp is extremely fond of food, especially donuts and rice crackers. Garp has his own laughter style: Bwahaha or Wahaha. Relationships Marines As the "Hero of the Marines", Garp is overall very well-respected for cornering the Pirate King multiple times. While Garp seems devoted to his duties, he has his own sense of justice and does not always obey orders given to him. Aokiji, in particular, has been indebted to Garp due to a certain incident that involved Garp saving his life, and is impressed that Garp refused several promotions, while Akainu has earned the vice admiral's hatred for killing Ace. He was requested to remain behind as an instructor due to his fame, which will be influential in recruiting. Garp has problems with respecting his superiors and such is the case with then-Fleet Admiral Kong 27 years ago and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Even including the fact that Garp was about to try to kill Akainu for killing Ace, it seems that none of this has affected Garp's standings in the Marines even after his relationship with both Dragon and Luffy went worldwide, as Kong insisted that Garp's title and records be used to recruit new Marines. Crew Garp's crew often reacts with shock or uncertainty to his behavior. At times seems to be unaware of the true extent of what is going on around him. After ordering his crew to rebuild a wall Garp himself had just destroyed, his crew refused to do so unless he helped as well. This is insubordinate behavior displayed amongst a Marine crew, however Garp complied with their demand. Despite Garp telling his crew about his relationship with Luffy and Dragon, most Marines were unaware of it until the war with Whitebeard, suggesting his men kept it secret. Garp's right hand man is a Marine of unknown rank, who is usually seen with him. In the anime his name is Bogard, although his name has not been revealed in the manga so far. It seems that Garp and Bogard have been together for at least 27 years. Coby and Helmeppo Additionally, Garp is the mentor of Coby and Helmeppo, who both come to admire him. He was shocked when Coby shouted out to stop the killing at Marineford during the war with Whitebeard. During two years of timeskip, Garp trains Coby to master his Kenbunshoku Haki after Coby awake his Haki unintentionally at Marineford. Despite Garp is now an instructor for a new recruit Marine, Coby still serve under his command. Sengoku As a hero of the Marines, Garp has high respect amongst the Marines, even with Fleet Admiral Sengoku. In fact, in the past, Garp and Sengoku seemed to be very good friends, albeit that Sengoku was a little annoyed with Garp's tendency to act on his own accord whenever Roger was involved. However, currently, as with the revelation that both Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace are Garp's grandsons (Ace being adopted), as well as Luffy's multiple actions in such a short time, Sengoku is losing patience with Garp, but the two Marines still share a close friendship even though Sengoku is often exasperated at Garp's antics, like his offering tea to Sengoku and Kuma while discussing Luffy's actions at Thriller Bark. Garp, on the other hand, seems to merely laugh it off and seems to enjoy getting on Sengoku's nerves. Notably, Sengoku's biggest annoyance was Garp's refusal to keep his family under control even when threatened with the consequences. Garp simply does not believe the life of an old man could ever atone for the actions of his family. When or how long Sengoku knew of Garp adopting Ace is unknown, but Sengoku found out that Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger. Also, how long Sengoku knew about Luffy and Dragon's familial relationship to Garp is unknown, but Sengoku had no problem revealing all of it worldwide. Tsuru Garp is well acquainted with Tsuru, having known her for a long time. Before the Battle of Marineford occurred, she told him that he had done nothing wrong about Ace, which Garp replied with laughter, saying that she was supposed to be sympathetic towards him during this situation. Family Monkey D. Dragon Dragon is Garp's son. No direct interactions have been shown, but he seems casual about the idea of his own son being a Revolutionary and wanted by the World Government. He seems to have communicated with him at least once since the Loguetown Arc due to Garp knowing of Dragon's role in saving Luffy from Smoker. However, this can be disputed since it is most likely that Smoker reported the incident so it's only natural that Garp would find out. Garp denied Luffy and Dragon's relationship from the world in the hopes to protect his grandson, but by the time Sengoku made it public, Garp simply states that Luffy already has such a reputation that his connection to Dragon is irrelevant. Garp and Dragon have different assessments of the East Blue. While Garp perceives it as a rather peaceful place, Dragon expresses his disgust with Garp's view of "peace" as nothing more than a form of oppression authorized by the law in places, such as Tequila Wolf and the Goa Kingdom, where common people that are put into horrible living conditions. Monkey D. Luffy Garp holds high standards for his grandson Luffy, and gets mad at the slightest mistake he makes, even when his own are sometimes no better (i.e. telling off Luffy for falling asleep only to fall asleep himself). This often leads Luffy to receiving the force of Garp's punches, and due to these experiences, he has become afraid of his grandfather. Garp also claims Luffy was poisoned by Shanks with ideas of becoming a pirate, as Garp wanted Luffy to be a great Marine like him. However, Luffy claims he told Garp that even as a child he wanted to be a pirate. Nevertheless the two get along quite well. As Nami stated at the time of Garp's departure, there seems to be an amazing ego that runs in Garp's family. Garp left Luffy in Dadan's care as a child, which is how he met Ace. Garp appears proud when Luffy commits outrageous acts. Garp found it amusing when he learned that Luffy had infiltrated the great prison, Impel Down, in an attempt to rescue Ace. However, when he learned that Luffy broke out of Impel Down (taking many infamous prisoners along with him) and headed straight to Marineford, where the Marines are currently waging war against Whitebeard and his crew, Garp's was shocked. He was even more shocked when Luffy, along with an entire battleship of prisoners fell off a frozen tsunami and into the warfront. This implies that he cares for his grandson's well-being. He later calmed himself as the battle went on and simply watched as Luffy fought the marines. Garp expressed surprise at Luffy's ability to use Haoshokou Haki before commenting that Luffy inherited it after all. However, when Luffy was on the verge to saving Ace, Garp blocked him and refused to move, citing his Marine duties. Despite this, Garp allowed Luffy to hit him without fighting back. Portgas D. Ace Garp adopted Ace from Gol D. Roger, who requested Ace does not deserve to be treated as a criminal just because of his family ties. While Garp initially thought of adopting Ace as a preposterous idea, he eventually agreed to Roger's final wish, as the latter pointed out that after countless confrontations, he trusted the vice admiral much as a friend. Indeed, Garp was troubled when Ace was about to face death and claimed he had no pity for a pirate but believed family is different. He cares about him deeply, crying for his grandson as he's about to be executed for being a pirate and desperately asking why he could not have just been a Marine. In fact, Garp wanted to kill Akainu as revenge for killing Ace. When Ace was an infant, Garp would use his vacation and often visit the village and pull funny faces to cheer him up. Later when Ace was a troubled child that beat anyone up that insulted his father, Garp seemed amused with Ace, yet Garp never scolded Ace for his actions as a part of him felt sad that the child didn't fully accept Roger as his father. After Luffy, Sabo and Ace got along well, Garp would sometimes visit them and train them by beating them up and destroying most of the forest in the process. As well as Luffy, Garp had high expectations for Ace to be a strong Marine, but is disappointed that he chose the life of piracy, which incidentally sent him to Impel Down where they were talking about the issue. However, Ace refused the idea that he and his younger brother could have ever been Marines, with their fathers' restless blood in their veins. Enemies Gol D. Roger Back when Gol D. Roger was alive, Garp managed to corner him many times. As such, they have a long history against each other. However, when Roger was about to be executed, after turning himself in due to his terminal illness, he made a final request to Garp. He asked Garp to take care of his unborn child, as he did not deserve to be condemned as a criminal because of his father's crimes. Due to their countless clashes, Roger came to see Garp as much of a friend as the rest of his crew. Garp too seemed to have some form of respect for him as he not only protected Ace but showed signs of disappointment from Ace's decision to disregard Roger as being his father. Also, Garp acknowledged Roger's strength, stating that although Roger was extremely reckless, that's what made him into the pirate king. Garp also told Dadan that although he is a Marine, he could never come to hate Roger. While Garp had initially wanted to make Ace into a Marine, rather than a pirate like Roger, he still wanted Ace to be proud of his biological father, though in the end, Garp had no success on this either. Edward Newgate Whitebeard respected Garp and acknowledged his strength when he called him as Garp and not brat unlike Crocodile, Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru, etc. Garp did not let Marco pass through to get to Ace's execution platform meaning he did not care how fearsome Whitebeard could be after seeing that, which is probably due to having fought Whitebeard's rival the Pirate King and possibly Whitebeard in the past. Chinjao Chinjao was an infamous pirate who took deep pride in his pointed head. After a confrontation, Garp dented Chinjao's head, depriving him of the means to access all of his stored treasures. This led to Chinjao holding a grudge so strong against Garp that it extended to all of his descendants and lasted over 30 years. Chinjao lifted his grudge and forgave Garp when the latter's grandson, Luffy, punched his head hard enough to return it to its former glory. Chinjao also reveals that in Garp's younger days, he was like a "demon" to pirates. Shanks Garp bears a grudge against Shanks, because Garp believes he is the one who influenced his grandson, Monkey D. Luffy, to become a pirate. Other Pirates Over his many years as a Marine hero, Garp has made many enemies with pirates over the sea, such as Shiki and Shakky. He felt neither remorse nor pity for any of these pirates, as they are criminals. Others Curly Dadan As Curly Dadan is the leader of a bandit group, Garp blackmailed her to watch over Ace and Luffy as their foster mother, in exchange that he will turn a blind eye on their criminal activities, which is said to equal the numbers of stars in the sky. Despite Dadan having a fear and irritation against the vice admiral for leaving two children at her care, Garp claims that Dadan is a friend of his. This is ironic, as Garp claimed that he has no sympathy for criminals, and will arrest them at ease. Even in more recent times, Garp and Dadan continue to show a violent relationship that likewise harbors respect for each other and for the work they had in connection to both Luffy and Ace. Even though Dadan usually fears him, she did not have a problem attacking Garp because he did not manage to save Ace. Sabo Little is known about Garp's relationship with Sabo, beyond the fact that Garp trained him along with Luffy and Ace. Sabo noted that Garp tried to keep the three brothers on a short leash, implying that he gave Sabo similar treatment to Ace and Luffy. This is expanded in the anime when Luffy told Garp he, Sabo, and Ace had exchanged cups of sake. He then declared that there were three fools in need of a lesson and decided to "train" Sabo alongside Luffy and Ace. Z Z and Garp were once friends, until Z resigned from the marines after the World Government allied with pirates. Garp stood for his former friend while learning that Z was going to destroy the New World. Abilities and Powers As a former vice admiral of the Marine Headquarters, Garp had command over all lower ranking soldiers. An example of this is when after Morgan escaped, he was able to take away two of Ripper's subordinates (Coby and Helmeppo) and make them his own subordinates instead due to him having the higher rank. Also as a vice admiral, he had the potential to be called upon to be one of five vice admirals leading a fleet of ten battleships during a Buster Call. In terms of combat, Garp has had several decades worth of experience in both combat and navigating the harshest oceans within the volatile "New World". He's also a "hero" of the Marines and as is known for cornering and fighting Gol D. Roger many times. Roger also stated that he and Garp had almost killed each other on numerous occasions. As another true testament of sheer power, Garp defeated and nearly killed Don Chinjao in the past with a single punch, whose bounty was worth over 500,000,000 in his prime and was said to be able to split a continent with a headbutt. Being a Marine vice admiral and the commanding officer of the 153rd Marine Branch, Garp possesses leadership skills and is well respected by many among the Marines, having mentored many other prominent figures in the Marines including former Admiral Kuzan. The extent of Garp's power and fame is evident round the time of the Battle of Edd War, three years before the future Pirate King died. It was revealed that he was offered the rank of admiral more than once, but repeatedly refused the promotion. Garp's subordinate at that time, Kuzan (later promoted to admiral), commented on how cool Garp was for refusing such an irresistible promotion to which he answers by stating that he does not need a higher position, and that it would reduce his liberty to do what he wants. Another example of Garp's strength is when he was shown to easily strike down Marco of the Whitebeard Pirates despite having his Devil Fruit abilities activated at the time, knocking him back which was something that Kizaru and Akainu seemed unable to do. Similarly, when it was revealed worldwide that Luffy is Garp's grandson, Luffy's fame rose based on that fact alone, as Demaro Black attempted to use that as one of the strong points in his impersonation of Luffy, and Charlotte Linlin referenced to Garp when Luffy challenged her. He is a great teacher as he was able to make Coby and Helmeppo capable fighters in a short period of time and he was also selected to be an instructor. He was also the one who trained Luffy and Ace into being strong enough to set sail on their own. Gol D. Roger said he and Garp nearly killed each other many times. The fact that Garp could clash with Gol D. Roger implies he is one of the strongest characters in the series. Physical Abilities Garp is one of the most powerful Marines seen in the series so far. Although rather old, Garp still posseses tremendous physical strength. He is able to easily throw iron cannonballs as if they were baseballs (at faster than cannon speeds), break through brick walls and cannon stands with his fists, and both carry and throw a gigantic ball and chain many times bigger than the Thousand Sunny. Garp also has a monstrous punching power at his disposal, with his epithet, "Garp the Fist", vouching for the tremendous power of his punches. He claimed to have crushed eight mountains during his training to face Chinjao. Enhanced with Haki, Garp could even dent Chinjao's Haki enhanced drill-shaped head, which was powerful enough to split the Jewel Ice Sheet. In addition to his legendary strength, he has incredible durability and pain-tolerance, as seen when he was slashed by Captain Morgan's axe hand, only to recover only seconds later, with no obvious pain and apparently oblivious to the fact that he was struck at all. In fact, when informed by one of the Marines that he was nearly killed, he mistook this for one of the men being killed. It was only when he saw the wound did he realize what happened, as he fell asleep before being attacked. He was able to get back on his feet after allowing himself to be punched by Luffy in Gear Second at point-blank range, without losing consciousness and was still able to fight the Blackbeard Pirates along with Sengoku. He has also been shown to be extremely fast as he managed to bypass all of the Straw Hats in order to get to a sleeping Luffy. It is evident Whitebeard respects Garp's strength as he mentioned him during his talk with Shanks. Aside from the cannonballs he throws and a gigantic iron ball he keeps on a chain, Garp is also a tremendously powerful and skilled hand to hand fighter. Garp has a particular emphasis on using powerful punches. The greatest testament of his skill is defeating Chinjao, a immensely powerful master of Hasshoken in a single Haki-enhanced punch. Even in old age, Garp retained his strength. During the Battle of Marineford, he easily strike down Marco, a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User and one of the most powerful members of the Whitebeard Pirates, and in the anime, Garp knocked down Jesus Burgess, a master wrestler with titanic physical strength without effort. In fact, Sengoku had to personally restrain Garp before he attempted to kill Akainu out of fury. Haki As a vice admiral, Garp is fully capable of using Haki. He demonstrates extremely proficient skill in Busoshoku Haki, being able to injure Luffy several times, bypassing his rubber body. He could harden his fist and turned it obsidian black, allowing him to counter and even crush Chinjao's Haki-enhanced drill shaped head 30 years ago, proving his superior mastery compared to Chinjao, who himself is a powerful expert Busoushoku Haki user in his own right. During the Battle of Marineford, he managed to punch and hurt Marco despite the latter being in his regenerative phoenix form. Aside from his mastery over Busoshoku Haki, Garp is also knowledgeable of the other two types. Although not demonstrated to be a user of the other two types, Garp commented that Luffy has "inherited" Haoshoku Haki when it was subconsciously released. When Coby awakens Kenbunshoku Haki, Dr. Fishbonen recommended that Coby ask Garp how to master it, suggesting he has enough expertise in it to mentor others. Weapons Garp throws cannonballs with his bare hands. The cannonballs soar much faster than when fired from a cannon, due to Garp's strength. He also wields a giant iron ball, mounted on a chain, which dwarfs the size of his own Marine battleship. Attack List * : A simple but powerful punch to strike Luffy on his head, imbued with Busoshoku Haki to hurt him. It's a gag technique to "show" his love for his grandsons. He's been shown to have used this on Ace during his childhood as well. In Pirate Warriors 2 and Pirate Warriors 3, the game adds the visual effect of a giant fist coming down on the enemies and is Garp's first Special Attack in both games. In the FUNimation sub, it's called Fist of Love. * : Garp throws a cannonball at an enemy ship. Due to Garp's superhuman strength, he can throw them like baseballs, and the impacts are more powerful than when being fired from an actual cannon. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Meteor Fist. The literal reading of the kanji is actually Genkotsu Inseki. * : Garp throws one thousand iron cannonballs at enemy ships. The cannonballs are supplied by conveyor belts on either side of him. In the FUNimation subs this is called Meteor Fist Shower. Video Game Attacks * : Garp throws a large cannonball at his opponent. The size of the cannonball is slightly larger than his upper body. The attack first appeared in Pirate Warriors 2 as Garp's third Unique Action, and is also usable in Pirate Warriors 3. In the English version it is translated as Satellite Fist. The literal kanji reading for satellite is eisei. * : Garp throws an enormous cannonball at his enemies. The cannonball is several times larger than his body, and its name comes from what the Straw Hats said when Garp threw his ship-sized cannonball at the Thousand Sunny just before they escaped from Water 7. The attack is usable in Pirate Warriors 3 as Garp's Special Kizuna Attack. In the English version it is translated as Oversized Iron Ball. * : A slightly larger version of Tokudai Tekkyu. The attack first appeared in Pirate Warriors 2 as Garp's second Special Attack, and is also usable in Pirate Warriors 3. In the English version it is translated as Super Oversized Iron Ball. * Also in both of those aforementioned games, Garp makes use of a fighting style that incorporates a variety of grapple attacks, ranging from suplexes, backbreakers, and even his iconic headbutt collar lift (to where he promptly displays his usual sleepiness). History Past Before the Great Age of Pirates Monkey D. Garp is a Marine hero, who was famous for cornering and fighting the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger numerous times in his career. Garp is considered by Whitebeard as one of the few people that know the seas from the time of Gold Roger. Proof of his strength is that he was offered an admiral position many times from Fleet Admiral Kong, but he refused every time. In the past he chased other pirates like Shakuyaku as part of his duties. Thirty years ago, he fought Chinjao and earned his hatred after denting his pointy head and robbing him of the means to acquire a certain treasure. Prior to Roger's execution, the Pirate King requested that Garp would take care of Ace, as he thought Ace did not deserve to be branded a criminal due to being born into a family of a pirate. When Shiki the Gold Lion attacked Marineford a week before the execution of Roger, Garp and Sengoku challenged him together. After a grueling battle that devastated half the town, they managed to defeat him, and (according to a Marine) Garp was left heavily injured. A number of months after the Pirate King's death, Garp protected Ace as Roger had hoped, and was present at Ace's birth that killed Rouge and afterward took Ace to a secret location to be raised by Dadan. Garp would visit Ace during his vacations. The Three Brothers Early on in Luffy's life, he was trained by Garp to become a strong Marine. Luffy was thrown into valleys, left alone in dangerous forests, and tied to balloons over high altitudes, all for the sake of making him stronger. After this, he left Luffy in the care of Dadan (with advice that he better get along with the others or else). Despite Dadan not wanting to tend to another one of Garp's children, she complied. When voicing her displeasure of Garp's irresponsibility to take care of them himself, he became angered - making Dadan immediately take back what she said. Throughout his visits, he would often hold "training sessions" which consisted of Garp effortlessly defeating the three of them to toughen them up into upstanding citizens (effortlessly demolishing everything within the nearby vicinity in the process). When Garp first read in the newspaper that Ace had become the captain of the Spade Pirates, he was furious. Diary of Coby-Meppo Garp is first introduced in Coby's mini-series as the Marine Officer in charge of escorting Captain Morgan. However after falling asleep, Morgan makes his escape by striking Garp and taking Helmeppo as a hostage, fleeing on a small dinghy. Garp then wakes up unharmed, apparently breaking a cannon in the process of waking up. When Coby begs to chase after the two, Garp allows Coby to pursue them. Upon returning, they offer themselves to be punished, but Garp proposes a different course of action. He states that the pair of them are nothing but trouble and the only way to ensure they stay in line is that he takes charge of the pair. He takes them back to Marine Headquarters, and Coby accidentally reveals he's friends with Luffy while Garp was listening. Despite Coby trying to keep Helmeppo out of trouble, he takes part of the blame-stating it's "Regiment Responsibility" (which contradicts one of Coby's earlier statements that Helmeppo only uses that term when it suits him). Garp (rather than dismissing them) tests them with a fight, and after the fierce (for them) battle, he starts personally training them to be great Marine officers. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc After arriving at Water 7, he went to the small house where Luffy was recuperating from his battles at Enies Lobby. Vice Admiral Garp marched to the front of the temporary Galley-La headquarters, and tells two subordinates in specific to wait outside. Garp breaks through the wall and into the Straw Hats' room. Everyone prepares to fight, but before they can do anything, Garp bypasses them and punches Luffy's head into the floor, telling him to wake up. To everyone's surprise, Luffy screams in pain. Garp then says that no one can escape his Fist of Love. He then removes his mask and tells Luffy he heard he had been doing reckless things. Luffy is shocked to see that the man behind the mask is none other than his grandfather, and everyone else is even more surprised that Luffy's grandfather is a high ranking Marine. Garp tells Luffy he owes him an apology. Nami recognizes him as the hero of the Marines after hearing soldiers say his name. Luffy tells the others not to mess with his grandfather because Garp had nearly killed him on many occasions. Garp snaps at Luffy for making him sound like a bad guy for what he did in the past and claims those incidents were aimed at turning Luffy into a strong young man. Sanji recognizes where Luffy's strength and will to live come from. Garp claims he wanted Luffy to be a strong Marine, which Luffy counters claiming he always told him he wanted to be a pirate. Garp then claims Luffy was poisoned by Shanks, to which Luffy takes offense because Shanks saved his life. Garp suddenly grabs Luffy asking if he was trying to tell his grandpa what to do, Luffy's crew panics over what to do until they find the pair have fallen asleep. Garp, being the first of the two to wake up, punches Luffy awake for falling asleep on him, while the others point out Garp did the same. Garp then orders his men to repair the wall he damaged. The men say that Garp should repair the wall as he destroyed it. Garp explains he did so because he thought it looked cool. As Garp repairs the wall, he says he heard Luffy met his father in Loguetown, Luffy hasn't a clue as he didn't even know he had a father. Garp then announces that Luffy's father is the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. There is a sudden shock amongst all those around him, Marine and otherwise. No one knew Dragon had a son, nor had anyone heard Dragon's full name. Luffy wonders why everyone is panicking and who Dragon is. Robin explains to him just who his father is. While most pirates do not try to go against the World Government, the Revolutionaries are building strength and aiming to overthrow them. Garp turns round and says he shouldn't have said that, asking them to forget he said anything, causing even more shock amongst everyone. Garp tells Luffy he will let him go since he is his grandson, and will use that as an excuse when he tells his superior officers. His advisor Bogard however, tells Garp it would be better to lie and say the Straw Hats got away. Garp then says he mostly came for his students and announces his departure. Luffy says good bye and Garp punches him, saying he is letting him leave too easily and berates him for being too casual about saying goodbye to his grandfather whom he hasn't seen in a while. Luffy complains saying the only thing Garp has done is hit him to which Garp replies he just wants to show love to his grandson. Inside, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, and Robin are discussing Luffy's abnormal family. Some days later, Coby feels embarrassed that Garp is going to attack Luffy after such a touching reunion. Garp tells him if he wants to complain, then he should complain to Fleet Admiral Sengoku, since he was the one who ordered him to return there. Aokiji is also there, but only because he doesn't want to ride his bicycle. Suddenly, Garp shows up around the corner, and announces to Luffy that he is going to die here. Luffy argues that he said he wouldn't attack. Garp simply says he got his orders, and proceeds to attack by throwing a cannonball at breakneck speed at them. The Straw Hats are amazed, but prepare to defend the ship, and start to set sail. Garp then asks for one thousand cannonballs, intending to throw them all at them. Garp begins to get flustered and throws another cannon ball, but Luffy knocks it out of the way. Luffy says he really has to run, and hopes they will see each other again sometime. Garp, however, now has an enormous cannon ball and tosses it at the Thousand Sunny. It seems like they will be crushed, but then, a giant cannon comes out from the back of the ship, and Franky uses an attack known as "Coup de Burst" to blast the Thousand Sunny up into the sky and out of the way of the cannonball. The Straw Hats get away, the Marines pointed out, but Garp just laughs, stating "That's my grandson!". Summit War Saga One Piece Film: Strong World When Shiki returned from his 20 year disappearance, he attacked Marineford Headquarters by using his powers to levitate and hurl fleets of ships at the island. Garp identified Shiki right away, recognizing his abilities from past encounters. Sengoku was surprised he was still alive after all this time, with Garp wondering if he had returned to get revenge on the world. Days later, after Shiki's surprising defeat at the hands of Straw Hat Luffy, Sengoku lamented how the Marines were useless and that they had been saved by pirates. Sabaody Archipelago Arc After his grandson's assault on Thriller Bark, he was seen at Mariejois with Bartholomew Kuma and Fleet Admiral Sengoku, where he laughed at how Luffy had avoided capture by Kuma and annoyed Sengoku by talking about tea and crackers. Recently, Garp found out that Silvers Rayleigh was to be sold as a slave on the Sabaody Archipelago, whom he assumed let himself get captured to pay off a gambling debt. Due to the Marines being busy with the incident regarding Whitebeard and the execution of Portgas D. Ace, Garp remarked that he would take care of the situation, although the exact actions he took, if any, remain unknown. Impel Down Arc .]] He then was seen checking up on Ace in Impel Down, to the great displeasure of Sengoku. Upon Ace's request to die, Garp merely tells him to cool his head as Ace's death will not stop Whitebeard. They are later seen discussing family issues (such as Ace and Luffy's eventual turn to the lifestyle of piracy instead of becoming Marines, and their father). Garp is informed while at Marine Headquarters that Luffy broke into Impel Down and is rather amused about it, even proud. Sengoku however is clearly not amused, and says that if it were not for Garp being a hero to the Marines, he would have him punished for his family's behavior. Garp however, just laughs and states he doubts an old man's life could atone for his family's actions. Marineford Arc Three hours before Ace is to be executed, Garp walks with Sengoku to the execution platform. Sengoku tells him that he will tell the public everything. Garp responds to do as he (Sengoku) likes, and turns away. As Sengoku begins his public announcement on the execution platform, Tsuru tells Garp that it was not his fault. Garp just laughs and says that women get so sentimental at times like these. Sengoku's public revelation that Ace is truly the son of Gol D. Roger, has Garp remembering that Roger personally begged him to protect his unborn child. Once the war began, Garp sat with Ace and Sengoku atop the execution platform, upset at the present events. He states that while he feels no sorrow for scoundrels, he feels differently when it comes to Ace, who is family. Garp bitterly laments that both Ace and Luffy did not become Marines. Luffy's arrival at Marineford shocked and angered Garp. Nevertheless, he manages to calm down long enough to comment on the viability of the motley little band that Luffy had assembled at Impel Down as part of Ace's rescue effort. Later, when Sengoku reveals Luffy's status as the son of Dragon the Revolutionary, Garp states that with the infamy and power Luffy has acquired on his way to where he is now, such knowledge being brought to the general public could hardly make a difference. After Luffy is hurled over the siege wall and stood before the three admirals, Garp is shown to be worried about his grandson. He is later seen with Sengoku, getting ready to participate in the battle. Garp later punches Marco, who has transformed into his Phoenix form, while he is trying to save Ace. Sengoku, Ace and Whitebeard are seen noticing that he has joined the battle. He then challenges the Whitebeard Pirates, saying that they will have to kill him before they could reach Ace. When Luffy releases a massive burst of Haoshoku Haki, Garp says he knew his grandson had that kind of power inside him. When Luffy comes to nearly reaching Ace, thanks to Inazuma's powers, Garp himself confronts him. He smashes part of the bridge in the process, saying that he cannot let Luffy pass because Garp is a vice admiral. He again complains about Luffy and Ace becoming pirates instead of Marines, and declares that he considers them enemies. As he is about to hit Luffy, he recalls Ace's renewed desire to live and reminisces about when Ace and Luffy were both young. Finding himself unwilling to resist, Garp closes his eyes, missing his punch. Thus, he lets Luffy land a Gear Second-fueled punch that sends him flying, and smashes into the ground-much to the shock of the Marines watching him. Sengoku comments to himself that Garp is still playing the family man, knowing that he must have let Luffy successfully land the punch. Garp later dislodges himself, more or less unfazed, and rejoins the battle. After witnessing Ace being pierced from behind by Akainu's magma fist, Garp flies into a rage and makes a beeline for Akainu, much to the confusion of the vice admirals who notice him. Sengoku stops Garp, grabbing his head from behind, and slams him to the ground. Coughing up blood, Garp snarls that Sengoku should keep him down tight, otherwise he would murder Sakazuki. Sengoku responds by calling Garp a fool. When Ace dies, Garp weeps over the loss of his grandson. When Whitebeard begins attacking Marineford Headquarters after the death of Ace, Garp comments that Newgate is putting an end to this era, which he welcomes. As Whitebeard loses his life at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Garp watches with a grim expression. In the anime when Sengoku and Blackbeard are fighting, Jesus Burgess jumps in to attack the fleet admiral while his attention was focused on Blackbeard. Garp jumps into action knocking him back, announcing he is still a Marine and will do his duty to protect Marineford. Blackbeard comments to both Garp and Sengoku that their age is over, much like Whitebeard's is. Later he hears someone yelling to everyone. He sees Coby standing in front of Admiral Akainu, calling for an end to the war. At this, Akainu begins to attack Coby but is suddenly stopped by Shanks who appears in the middle of the chaos. Upon seeing Shanks making an appearance at Marineford, Garp makes a snarling comment about the pirate who influenced Luffy into the path of piracy. When Sengoku announces the war is over, Garp along with the rest of the Marines stand down. Post-War Arc With the end of the war, Garp takes up a station in Foosha Village on Dawn Island, seeing it as necessary to protect the island with the increase in pirate violence. Though taking a beating from Curly Dadan for letting Ace get killed, Garp is protected from the rampage by Makino, who says that he is suffering the most from the losses that occurred on Marineford. It is later revealed that both him and Sengoku stepped down from the Marines, however both will hang around for the sake of rearing up new young Marines. Dressrosa Saga One Piece Film: Z After Firs Island was destroyed by Z, Garp appeared on a Marine battle ship along with Coby and Helmeppo, and revealed to them the existence of Z. Later, after the destruction of Secon Island, he and Sengoku explained to them Z's past. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, a young Luffy blurted out that the trio shared a promise over a shared drink. Garp overheard them boasting of their dreams to become pirates, leaving him infuriated. Garp then chases them out into the night, breaking down trees and rocks and beating them all to a pulp. Sabo exclaimed he was a monster. Afterwards, he casually leaves them, saying that he will not be so merciful next time. This was not shown in the manga. In the manga version, Garp was shown saying hello first before "training" them. Major Battles * Monkey D. Garp vs. Gol D. Roger (none seen, multiple times) * Monkey D. Garp vs. Chinjao * Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku vs. Shiki * Monkey D. Garp vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Garp vs. Marco * Monkey D. Garp vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku vs. Marshall D. Teach Filler Battles *Monkey D. Garp vs. Jesus Burgess Early One Piece While unnamed, Garp was introduced in Romance Dawn V.2 (featured in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine itself) as Luffy's grandfather. For a long time, it was first thought that Luffy's unnamed Grandfather was a sole addition to Romance Dawn V.2. Some aspects of his character remain from Romance Dawn version 2. He is as hot tempered as ever and intolerant of Luffy's antics. Like the final version, he was determined to make Luffy follow in his footsteps, however here he is a pirate captain, the complete opposite of his current occupation. Both stories have in return Luffy completely rejecting the idea of following in his grandfather's footsteps. Garp now occasionally wears a dog hat and compared to his chubby Romance Dawn V.2 version, his upper body is much more muscular. One feature carried over from Luffy's grandfather from V.2 to the final version of Garp was the scar on his left eye. Also, Luffy got both his hat and the Devil fruit he ate from his grandfather in V.2, not Shanks. According to Oda the reason for not featuring Shanks was that he wanted Shanks to be kept a secret until One Piece was serialized so he would have a greater impact. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' (DLC) *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Become the Pirate King!'' *''Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum'' *''One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' Trivia * Garp's wife has not been named, but the supplement Grand Line Times left a "?" in place of her. * In the anime, Garp said he has eaten 842 donuts without sleeping or taking a break because he was trying to beat a world record. * Aside from Luffy himself, Garp is the only Romance Dawn V.2 character to actually appear in the storyline. * Garp's laughter style is that he adds either "Bwa" or "Wa" before the haha part. This is somewhat unique as most characters only stick with one laughter style (the other being Dracule Mihawk). * Garp appears to have a dog animal-theme, as shown by his mask and his ship. * In an SBS question on Volume 59, a fan pointed out the fact that despite Garp's few appearances, his trademark scar has disappeared 25 times if counted up to Volume 58. In response to the statement above, Oda joked that "if an enemy he hates is around, his scar tingles, and it will float up" and that Garp's "true form" may be the scar-less one, but he also points out that this is not proved anywhere. * In the 5th fan poll, Garp ranked 74th. References Site Navigation ru:Монки Д. Гарп ca:Monkey D. Garp de:Monkey D. Garp id:Monkey D. Garp it:Monkey D. Garp zh:蒙其·D·卡普 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Smokers Category:Foosha Village Characters Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Cover Story Introduction Category:Martial Artists Category:Will of D.